


where's your shelter

by akire_yta



Series: companionverse [8]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, akificlets, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 547 - Kevin/Mike, smoop, Almost Six 'verse - Thing: Meg Lee Chin</p>
            </blockquote>





	where's your shelter

Kevin lay, spread out and surprisingly relaxed, and let Mike's hands wander across his skin. "This one?" Mike asked, gently running the pad of his finger along the fine white traceries of scar tissue.

"Electrical burn," Kevin said after a moment's thought. "I was helping pilot a damaged transport, and navigation exploded right next to me."

Mike kissed it softly and moved on to the next mark, a tiny pock in the line of his hipbone. "And this one?"

Kevin laughed. "Fell off my skateboard when I was fifteen," he said.

Mike smiled and kissed it all the same. Kevin sighed softly, almost bonelessly relaxed now, as Mike moved on to learn the next story pressed into his skin.


End file.
